1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to non-invasive sensing devices, and in particularly to calibrating these non-invasive sensing devices.
2. Related Art
Coherent light sources are utilized in a broad range of applications in many distinct fields of technology including the consumer, industrial, medical, defense and scientific fields. In the medical field an emitter-receiver pair of coherent light sources in form of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are often utilized in medical sensing devices to obtain accurate non-invasive measurements. An example application of such a medical sensing device may include a blood constituent monitoring system and/or a non-invasive oximeter that may be utilized to monitor arterial oxygen saturation.
In non-invasive oximetry, coherent light having a known specific wavelength is typically transmitted from an emitter LED through a target, such as biological tissue carrying blood, to a photodetector. The photodetector receives and measures a portion of transmitted coherent light that is neither absorbed nor reflected from the blood in the biological tissue in order to determine the oxygen saturation (SP02) within the blood. Similarly, an example of an industrial application may include a non-invasive sensor system having a coherent light of a known specific wavelength transmitted from a coherent light source (such as an LED emitter) through a target, such as a fluid or material, to photodetector.
Unfortunately, these types of non-invasive sensor systems utilizing a coherent light source require accurate prior knowledge of the wavelength of the coherent light source in order to determine the amount of coherent light that is absorbed or reflected through the target. One way of having the prior knowledge of the wavelength is to select coherent light source emitters that have wavelengths within a certain range of tolerance. As such, attempts at determining the wavelength have included a binning process of selecting LEDs within the required nominal wavelength specifications.
However, it is appreciated by those skilled in the art and familiar with the production of emitter-photodiode sensing devices that there is a need to be able to select from a wider variation of emitter output wavelengths in reducing the production costs and defect rates of the sensing devices. As an example, typical production techniques require selection of an emitter within 2 nm of a target wavelength, which may lead to rejection of 40–60% of the component emitters. Moreover, an additional problem is that a selected emitter, which was within the target wavelength at time of production, will typically degrade over time, vary with temperature, and the drive circuit may become unstable and cause a wavelength shift.
Attempts to solve the wavelength shift problem have included systems that correlate the wavelength shift to a change in drive circuit current. The change in drive circuit current drives the LED to a specific wavelength. Typically, these systems include a scheme for determining the wavelength shift of the photodiodes via a series of filters, diffusers and a plurality of photodetectors. Unfortunately, this approach is too complex and expensive for practical manufacturing techniques.
Therefore, there is a need for a non-invasive sensor system that is capable of measuring the wavelength of a light source without requiring prior knowledge of the wavelength of the light source and is not complex or expensive to manufacture.